The Angel and The Devil
by Roxius
Summary: Hao was the equivalent of the devil in Jeanne's mind, but her heart said differently. Hao X Jeanne in 30 sentences. Warning: Somewhat OOC. Please R & R!


Title: The Angel and The Devil

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Hao X Jeanne

Summary: Hao was the equivalent of the devil in Jeanne's mind, but her heart said differently. Hao X Jeanne in 30 sentences. Warning: Somewhat OOC. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Torture**

Hao pulled Jeanne into a tight embrace and, as he gently stroked her hair, whispered, "Please...stop torturing yourself so much..."

**2. Care**

"You may not think it, lady, but I actually DO care about you!"

**3. Meeting**

When they first met, Jeanne could tell that there was something evil hidden within Hao. She had felt someting else too, but she had quickly dismissed it.

**4. Eyes**

As Hao bent towards Jeanne with a smirk on his face, he whispered, "I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but you have really nice eyes..."

**5. Want**

"What do you want?" Jeanne shouted as she got into fighting mode. Hao took a step towards her and replied, "What I want, little girl, is you..."

**6. Wrong**

The kisses they shared were so wrong, yet so right.

**7. Cream**

Jeanne licked a small bit of cream off Hao's cheek and realized just how delicious the devil-incarnate can be.

**8. Miss**

Everyone knew Hao was lying when he said he didn't miss Jeanne.

**9. Death**

Hao didn't know why he did it. All he knew was that HE was the one who killed the Iron Maiden.

**10. Name**

Jeanne broke out into laughter every time she thought about how Hao reacted to his english name being 'Zeke'.

**11. Dodge**

Jeanne could never dodge Hao's kisses, whether she wanted to or not.

**12. Hero**

The little silver-haired girl was positive that Hao was some kind of hero in a near parallel universe.

**13. Temptation**

Hao pressed his lips against Jeanne's flushed pale skin and thought, 'Ah...love's bitter-sweet temptations always give me chills!'

**14. Fall**

He was the enemy. She should have let him fall--so why did she grab his hand?

**15. Comfort**

Oddly enough, Jeanne found Hao's embrace to be quite comforting on those cold dark nights.

**16. Happiness**

"If you want happiness, you should strive for it will all your being! At least...that's what I think..."

**17. Pounding**

Hao winced as the pounding against his bed room door grew increasing louder. Grumbling under his breath, Hao climbed out of bed and opened the door to see Peyote standing there with a horrified look on his face.He grabbed Hao by the shoulders and screamed, "YOU FUCKED THE IRON MAIDEN?"

**18. Ring**

As the ring was slid onto her finger, Jeanne couldn't keep herself from bursting into tears of joy.

**19. Cold**

The cold air suddenly cooled as Hao came closer towards her.

**20. Color**

In a time long ago, Hao considered 'Red' his favorite color. Even now, as he stares into Jeanne's glossy eyes, it still is his favorite color.

**21. Drink**

After a night full of painful sex, Hao made sure to never let Jeanne get her hands on any alchol ever again.

**22. View**

The view was always close, yet far enough that you could never touch it, no matter how much you tried.

**23. Music**

"HAO, TURN THAT MUSIC OFF, YOU IDIOT! I'M TRYING TO GET THE BABY TO SLEEP!"

**24. Attitude**

Hao had never seen anything more attractive than Iron Maiden Jeanne showing that tough-girl attitude that she hid within.

**25. Jerk**

Jeanne pushed Hao off of her and shouted, "YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERTED JERK!"

**26. Child**

As Jeanne gently cradled the sleeping baby in her arms, Hao truly felt happiness for the first time.

**27. Soft**

Hao dragged his fingers gently through Jeanne's soft hair, savoring the moment.

**28. Ears**

One of Hao's favorite places to nibble on was Jeanne's ears; they tasted like chicken.

**29. Life**

As Jeanne walked away in a huff, Hao looked at the remains of a chocolate heart and thought, 'Dammit...I hate my life!'

**30. Supernova**

Hao had a hard time comparing Jeanne and a Supernova; they were both so beautiful and majestic.


End file.
